


Negotiations

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Supreme Leader Taral Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Political Drama, Supreme Leader Poe, Supreme Leader Taral Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The Jedi prepare to negotiate with the new Supreme Leader of the First Order.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Offshore
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 Of all the places Ben doesn't want to be, this is definitely one of them. He didn't want to go, but here he is, in fancier Jedi robes, at one of Supreme Leader Taral Ren's parties with no idea what to do with himself. The others are mingling as best they can, while Mike, Annie and Thomas are inspecting the drinks.

Mike grimaces even as he tastes the wine. "Where did they even get this awful stuff anyway? The Corellian hells?"

"Maybe," Ben says. From what he's tasted of the wine, it might as well be the case. He doesn't know why he's even at this function. They shouldn't be negotiating with people from the First Order. It's not right, actually. This First Order...it's been a year since they were revealed as the beings behind Snoke's attacks, and since Supreme Leader Taral Ren opened up to negotiations. It doesn't make any difference to Ben, of course. He's probably as bad as his predecessor, Snoke. Cut from the same cloth. How Uncle Luke manages to keep his composure, Ben has no idea. Whatever Uncle Luke has, he definitely wants some of that.

The Corellian ale doesn't really taste much better, Ben thinks. None of the drinks really taste good. Across the way, Uncle Luke's talking with Supreme Leader Ren. Ben finds himself absently wondering how the Supreme Leader eats his meals. Assuming he does. Or drinks any of the beverages here, actually. Does he have any tubes, maybe?

He just knows that the Supreme Leader seems to be deep in conversation with Uncle Luke. Ben wishes that he could know what exactly the Supreme Leader is feeling and expressing. The most he can make out are head tilts and things of that nature. The mask is like an impenetrable shield against others knowing the truth.

Ben can pick up bits here and there. Things about treaties, and signing treaties, and he has to admit that he doesn't really like the idea of signing treaties. It seems too convenient, the idea of signing a treaty with the Republic's enemy. The fact that Uncle Luke is still so calm about it is something that makes Ben wish he had his calm. Of course, calm is something that Ben has never really been good at.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Annie says.

Ben shrugs. "Stars knows."

It's later that the Supreme Leader greets them, and Ben tries to be polite. Tries to. He wants to tell this man exactly what he thinks of him, but they have to carry on the masquerade. He hates it, of course. Political drama has always been one of his least favorite things no matter what the circumstances. He does find it a bit funny that he actually is taller than the Supreme Leader, who's at least average in build.

"My nephew, Ben." Luke says, and the Supreme Leader seems to be looking over him, a sort of curiosity in the way he tilts his head. Ben can't help but be unsettled by how cold and dark the eyes of the mask seem.

"Hello," the Supreme Leader says, and there's something about it that sounds cold. Terribly cold and hollow. This is who they're negotiating with?

"Hello," Ben says, trying to be polite.

Those eyes are still focused on him, almost as if finding him the most interesting of the lot. They're lingering long enough on his face to make Ben wonder if this Supreme Leader finds him interesting.

Well, of course he would. He would want an apprentice, wouldn't he?

"Skywalker's nephew. Interesting." The Supreme Leader looks over him again. "How long have you been training him?"

"Twenty years." Luke says.

"Indeed?"

"Yes."

The silence through the room is thick enough that a lightsaber could cut through it.

"The First Order used to do the same," the Supreme Leader says. "I decommissioned it. It was one of my first acts on becoming Supreme Leader."

Ben looks over at Annie, Thomas and Mike. All three look flabbergasted. Ben knows that he definitely didn't expect something like that. The Supreme Leader doing some good? Imagine that.

"Jedi Solo," the Supreme Leader says, "How would you say your training's been?"

"The Jedi have taught me a lot," Ben says. "About how to handle your place in the galaxy, and many other things. They're quite wise."

The Supreme Leader tilts his head again. "Are they?"

"Yes." Ben says.

And already, he has a feeling that it's going to be a long night ahead of him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
